How To Love A Changeling
by FreakyFreddy123
Summary: Strong Wing is just your typical pegasi pony, with nothing really outstanding about him. He lives in a one bedroom apartment, works in a factory, and is pretty much a quiet stallion. However, after meeting a lone Changeling in a dark alley, things start to look good for the Stallion. Who's to say, maybe he might find love with this Changeling. Then again, it could be a big trap.
1. Chapter 1:A Snowy Night and a Single Box

Chapter One: A Snowy Night and a Single Box

The winter air was very strong that night. Combine that with heavy snow, ice, and slippery roads and you have a recipe for disaster. Strong Wind, a pure white pegasus pony with brown eyes, and long black mane and tail, sighed as he looked up at the belltower in the distance. He wasn't able to read the numbers that well, due to the snow pelting his eyes. However, he was able to see where the hands were pointing at. 11:49pm. At least, that's what he could make out from that distance. He continued walking towards the large apartment complex, when a snowplow came running in at the wrong time, and completely blocked his path.

"Oh for the love of.." he said as he slapped his hoof to his face

It was nearly midnight now. He was exhausted for having worked overtime at the cloud factory, and now he had no way of getting home.

"Just my luck. Now how am I going to get home?" He questioned himself, as he looked around the snow covered town.

Looking around, he found that most of the pathways were either blocked by snow, or barricaded with signs that that forbade any kind of movement on the said path. Turning himself around, he noticed a small alleyway wedged in the middle of two small businesses. That was the last place he wanted to trot down. However, he was getting colder and colder by the minute and there were no other options available at the moment. So he just sucked it up, and made his way towards the alley. Once there, he got a very strange feeling that something was off about the place. Of course, everything was off about dark alleyways in the middle of town. Robbers, Vandals, and Creepy as Tartarus ponies usually resided at places like this.

"I'm going to die aren't I ?" Strong Wind said as he continued to make his way down the narrow alleyway

Just as he was about to turn the corner towards the endless maze of connected alleyways, he heard something. It wasn't a very loud sound, however it was certainly there. Strong Wind took some time to gaze around the place he had trespassed on, and saw nothing except the usual dumpster, broken glass, and the occasional stray needle lying around. He gave a small sigh of relief, and continued to make his way down the dirty pathway. About a few minutes in, he heard the sound again, this time a lot louder, as well as closer too. Strong Wind started to sweat, despite the temperature being below thirty that night, in fear at who (or what for that matter) was following him. He prayed that there wasn't a psycho killer stalking him as he walked. Taking in a deep breath, he continued to move, albeit a bit faster this time. After about what seemed like forever, he finally made it towards the end of the alley. Only to find out that the exit was completely covered in snow (about six feet of it that is).

" I swear to Celestia, I'm going to freaking find the pegasi that are doing this and beat the living he..."

A loud crash of wood and metal interrupted his ranting. His face began turning white as turned around. Upon turning around, he saw a large pile of wooden crates and old metal carriage parts that had fallen crashed into a huge heap on the ground. This just terrified him even more as he saw the damage. He hadn't even been near that stack of crates, much less caused it all to come crashing down like that. It wasn't until he saw a figure struggling from the heap, did his blood truly ran cold. He couldn't completely make it out, but it looked very pony like.

It looked like it's wing was trapped in the pile, only to free itself moments later after hearing a rather nasty tearing sound coming from where the pony, or whoever the heck it was, was at. Almost immediately, the figure turned to the petrified pegasis and ran into a small box not too far off. Whatever it was, he was sure that it was more frightened of him then he was of it. Nevertheless, he knew that it wasn't time to take chances. Looking around, he found a stray piece of wood lying next to him with a nail sticking out of it. It wasn't much , but it was something. Grabbing the weapon in his hooves, the shaking pegasi made his way over towards the box that the figure had disappeared in. It was now or never. Lifting up the weapon in one hoof, he used his other hoof to open up the flaps of the box. Once the last flap was opened, Strong Wind's jaw dropped. Inside the box, was a Changeling with one of its wings torn rather badly from the side. Normally, he would run like a little girl at the sight of something like that, but for some reason he didn't. The Changeling immediately opened it's eyes and made a hissing sound that made him jump back in fright. Strong Wind grabbed at his weapon that he was carrying and immediately lifted it up to strike a fatal blow, when the Changeling spoke:

"P...Please don't hurt me." the Changeling said whimpering.

The Pegasi immediately stopped himself from striking. He wasn't sure why he did it, but for some reason something was preventing him from killing the Changeling in front of him. Breathing heavily, he threw the weapon down on the ground and lowered himself down to meet eyes with the changeling.

"Hey" the pegasi said warmly "I'm not going to hurt you."

The Changeling locked eyes on the stallion in front of him. For some reason, he believed him.

"You can come out. I promise I'm not going to harm you in any way." The Pegasi said with a smile

"Why are you being so nice to me?" The Changeling asked

Strong Wind didn't really know how to respond to that question. He had heard a lot about Changelings, and how they where love sucking monsters that would gladly kill you for all the love in your body. He also had heard about the Changeling invasion in the Crystal Empire, so why he wasn't splattering this Changeling's brains across the pavement was a mystery even to him. What made the situation a lot weirder, was the fact that he was being kind to this Changeling. Now, he wasn't a selfish pony, but he certainly had trust issues when it came to strangers, including other ponies. But this Changeling. He had a feeling that this Changeling was different than what he had been told.

"I...I..I don't know." The stallion answered

"Well...I won't hurt you" The Changeling replied " you can go on ahead and leave if you want."

Strong Wind looked down at the shivering Changeling in front of him. In an instant, all feeling of suspicion and fight melted away into care and a desire to help.

"Do you have anywhere to stay at?" Strong Wind asked

"No..Not really." The Changeling Answered

"Well, would you like to stay with me for a little while?" The stallion asked

The Changeling looked at him with confusion. First this stallion wanted to kill him, now he was offering a place to stay?

"Are you sure?" The Changeling asked

"Of Course! No pony, or in this case Changeling, should go without a warm bed." The stallion said smiling down at the Changeling.

"Well, if you say so.."

The Changeling immediately walked out of the box that he was sheltering himself from. Strong Wind immediately took notice at how big this Changeling was. He looked to be close to his age almost.

"Wow, you're pretty tall." The stallion remarked

"Yeah, I'm not a pupa anymore. I just turned eighteen this week actually." The Changeling said with a small smile

"Well, now that we've got out of that crazy situation, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Strong Wind."

"I'm Buzzer,but I'm usually called B." The Changeling said embarrassed

"Well B, it's good to meet you. Now how about we get ourselves out of this snow, and into a warm bed." The Stallion asked

"Sounds good." Buzzer Replied

Now the only question that flowed into Strong Wind's head was "How the heck do I sneak in a Changeling?"


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

Chapter Two: A Clean Home is a Happy Home

The trip back to Strong Wind's apartment was anything but easy. First of all, there was the constant snow that made flying an impossibility, next there was the fact that ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow and ice, so walking would be a really difficult task. Finally, there was Buzz. Apparently he hadn't learned how to transform into ponies yet, even though he was practically an adult. So, in order to not get spotted, Buzz would had to stuff himself into Strong Wind's jacket. It took the two of them nearly two hours to get to the apartment complex. However, another problem arrived. The stairs. They would have to go up two flights of stairs just to get to the room. Now, normally this is when Buzz would get himself out and walk up the stairs with Wind. However, this was impossible as there were many ponies gathered outside their rooms chatting with their neighbors.

"I hate my life right now." Strong Wind muttered under his breath.

So there started up the twenty minute journey up the stairs and the avoidance of many of the ponies that tried to talk with him. Finally, after a long trip, the two of them finally made it to Room 345. Unlocking the door, Strong Wind walked into his messy, yet warm , apartment. He fumbled around for the lightswitch, and turned it on. Once the room was lit up, he closed the door and locked it shut. After testing the door to make sure that it was safe and secure, he unzipped his jacket and whispered

"Alright, we're here, you can come out now."

Buzz immediately climbed out of the bottom of the jacket ,and shook himself to get some of the snow that had landed in his face and mane off. As he was doing this, Wind went up to a small closet in the hallway and pulled out a few pillows and a blue blanket. He threw them at the Changeling in front of him and said

"Here. You can crash on the couch tonight."

" Thank you again for doing this. I really appreciate it." The Changeling said smiling

"It's nothing really. Just one thing. Please try not to make any noise tonight, I have a really bad headache." Strong Wind said as he rubbed the temples on his forehead.

"Sure thing. Well, goodnight." Buzz said as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Goodnight." Wind said as he trotted towards his room and shut the door.

Buzz laid himself down on the couch and snuggled up with the one of the pillows next to him. The couch, although a bit squeaky, was very plush and warm. He honestly hadn't slept on something this soft since he lived in the hive. It didn't take long before he started getting sleeper and sleeper. Soon, he was fast asleep.

The early morning rays of sun shot out from the half closed blinds connected to the window in the living room. The few rays of light landed on Buzz's eyes , and with that ,he knew it was time to get up. After yawning , rather loudly by the way, and stretching his hooves. He opened up his eyes and sat up on the couch. After lowering his back hooves to the floor, and positioning his body correctly to get himself comfortable on the couch, he surveyed the room he was in. Strong Wind was certainly right about one thing, the apartment was pretty messy. The coffee table in front of him was stained with more rings than a jewelry department. The floor was littered with dirty and clean work shirts and belts, and the kitchen was well...pretty disgusting to say the least. Buzz was about to go and clean himself up in the bathroom when he spotted a note posted on the television set in front of him. Walking over to the note, he took it off of the tv, and read it aloud.

 _ **Dear Buzz,**_

 _ **I'm quite sure that if your reading this, you're most likely up. If you're wondering where I'm at, I am at work. I won't be home until six in the afternoon, that is unless my boss decides to let me off early. If for some reason i'm not home by six, then most likely I will be home by ten or eleven at night. I don't really have much in the fridge, as I tend to eat out alot. However, there should be a couple of packs of , and a few gallons of lemon iced tea for you to drink. As for food, I don't know what Changelings eat, I have some Ramen noodles in the pantry, and some spam if you want any meat to go with your noodles. If you're not in the mood for that, I have some canned pasta as well. There's also some cereal as well, although I don't have any milk at the moment so you'll have to eat it dry. I plan on going to the market today, so you'll have some, at least decent, food to sustain you for next couple of I don't how long. Now, I do have some rules that you need to follow. AND WHEN I MEAN FALLOW, I MEAN IT!**_

 _ **Rule #1: No going outside (this is obvious)**_

 _ **Rule#2: Do not answer the door for ANYPONY except me. I have a peephole, so you can look to see who it is.**_

 _ **Rule#3: You can watch TV, but please keep the volume down. I don't want to have the neighbors call the police on me.**_

 _ **Rule#4: Close all of the blinds and keep the windows shut so that nopony can see you.**_

 _ **Rule#5: Try not to make my house anymore of a mess than it already is. I don't know how you Changelings are, but I'd rather not come home to a bunch of crazy cocoon things hanging on my ceiling fan.**_

 _ **Other than that. Have fun, and I will see you soon.**_

 _ **Love, Strong Wind**_

Well, that letter was certainly an interesting note. Buzz carefully placed the note on the coffee table , and went to go watch some television. He didn't really know how to work the remote control, so he just kept on hitting buttons until he found a channel that interested him. Once he had gotten to a interesting channel, he watched it for about a few hours, but then grew board. He began searching the apartment for something to do. As he came up to the closet that carried his blanket and pillows, he found a large stash of cleaning supplies and other tools for cleaning that hadn't even been touched for some time. Levitating it with his magic, he finally thought of something he could do to, not only to relieve his boredom, but also say Thank You to Strong Wind for all the things he had done for him. And with that, Buzz gathered all of the supplies and got to work.


End file.
